FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a process for producing 2-azabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-5-en-3-one and a method of crystallizing 2-azabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-5-en-3-one into finely divided particulate crystals.